Saitama (Anime War)
Summary Saitama is a human from Z-City who; through rigorous (sort of) training broke through his human limiters and achieved unbelievable strength and abilities. Never breaking a sweat, the name One Punch Man is fitting for the effortless wins Saitama has achieved through the series. Never going beyond a simple brawl, his sheer strength, speed and sower have effortlessly mowed down anyone in his way. A parody character essentially; Saitama is a play on generic, flamboyant battle manga protagonists, who struggle greatly to achieve victory against overly evil characters. Saitama breaks the trend through his lethargic and typically emotionless personality, combined with massively overwhelming strength. Also, due to his effortless wins through the series, we have yet to see his true, full capabilities; getting slightly more "serious" as the series progresses, he casually puts down any new enemy on his radar. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A 'to '''Low 2-C '| '2-B '| 2-A''' Name: 'Saitama, One Punch Man '''Origin: 'One-Punch Man '''Gender: Male Age: '''25 '''Classification: '''Human '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Sight, Afterimage Creation, Psychic Resistance (Able to resist Tatsumaki's powers due to his immense will), Can harm beings lacking a solid structure (Such as Evil Natural Water), and can hold his breath in space '''Attack Potency: Universe level '''to Universe level+ (Comparable to Anime War Goku in his base) '''| Multiverse level | Multiverse level+ Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Universal+'' | Multiversal |'' Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universal 'to '''Universal+ | ''Multiverse | Multiversal+ Durability: Universe level 'to '''Universe level+ | ''Multiverse level | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Universal+ |'' ''Multiversal | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: '''None '''Intelligence: '''Saitama seems to be single-minded at times, chasing a mosquito relentlessly even after sustaining a blast that destroyed his clothing completely. Due to his laid-back attitude, he lacks any sort of refinement in his techniques and is primarily a brawler in combat, simply punching a target until they're blown to pieces (which he usually does not need due to his overwhelming power). In addition, he is lacking academically, only barely passing the hero exam due to his poor score on the written exam. Nevertheless, he displays great control over his speed and strength, stopping his fist within a hair's breadth of Geno's face to avoid hurting him and generally holding back in fights in order to prolong them. '''Weaknesses: '''None '''Notable Techniques: Normal Attacks * Normal Punch: Saitama throws a simple punch. A casual punch was powerful enough to completely destroy a meteor that would have leveled the city. * Consecutive Normal Punches: Saitama launches a volley of quick, single handed punches from his right. These blows have been shown to be powerful enough to blow strong or large body types apart. Serious Attacks * Serious Punch: Saitama throws an extremely powerful punch. This punch is shown to completely negate and destroy a beam capable of wiping out a star level buster. The shockwave from the punch was powerful enough to part clouds on a global scale. * Big Bang Dragon Fist: '''This punch can destroy a Multiverse. '''Key: Casual | Serious | Berserker Mode Others Notable Victories: Son Goku(Dragon Ball Super) Goku's profile Vegeta(Dragon Ball Super) Vegeta's profile Goku Black(Dragon Ball Super) Goku Black's profile Cocyutus(Dragon Ball Super) Cocyutus's profile Notable Losses: Goku Black(Dragon Ball Super) Goku Black's profile Zarama(Dragon Ball Super) Zarama's profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Anime